eternal love dot jp  Liebe auf Umwegen oder so
by Ryuuko-sama
Summary: Originaltitel "   Liebe auf Umwegen - oder so" - Itachi meldet sein Brüderchen in einem Chat für Schwule an - doch die Bekanntschaft ist ausgerechnet Naruto, die größte Nervensäge der Uni!  SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Der Bezirk Shinjuku in der Stadt Toukyou, irgendwann zu unserer heutigen Zeit. Ein sehr belebter Stadtteil. Die Straßen sind vollgestopft mit hupenden Autos, welche im Feierabendverkehr im Stau steckengeblieben sind. Überall rundherum türmen sich ominöse Einkaufszentren, riesige Büro- und Geschäftsgebäude und Wolkenkratzer mit Wohnungen für die zahlreiche Bevölkerung. Üblicherweise übertönt der Lärm, der von der Straße ausgeht, sämtliches, was an Schall aus den Wohnungen dringt.

Wie erwähnt: Eigentlich. Aus einer gewissen Wohnung mit der Nummer 305 konnte man hingegen deutlichen Stimmen vernehmen. Laute Stimmen. Wollen wir doch mal genauer hinhören.

„Ich hasse dich!"

Oh.

„Wie konntest du mir das nur antun?" Hinter der Tür war die Stimme eines jungen Mannes. Sie klang aufgebracht und ein wenig hysterisch.

„Das habe ich nur zu deinem besten getan, Otouto-chan." Eine weitere männliche Stimme; diese jedoch hat einen ruhigen und dunklen, dennoch leicht melodischen Klang.

„Zu meinem besten? Willst du mich verarschen?"

Hm. Schauen wir doch mal ins Innere des Haushalts und nehmen die Bewohner genauer unter die Lupe.

Es handelt sich um zwei Junge Männer, genauer gesagt Brüder, die den Namen Uchiha tragen.

Der ältere, Uchiha Itachi, war 25 Jahre alt und Student der Meiji-Universität. Er saß auf dem Sofa und schaute seinen Bruder, Uchiha Sasuke, 20 Jahre alt und ebenfalls Student der Meiji-Universität, allerdings in einer anderen Fakultät, verständnislos an, wobei er gelangweilt an seinem Zopf rumspielte, zu welchem er seine schulterlangen Haare immer band. Er konnte den Aufstand, den jener machte, nicht nachvollziehen. Schließlich war er nur um das Wohlergehen dessen bemüht!

„Und was soll der Aufruhr jetzt?", wollte er wissen, wobei er recht desinteressiert klang. Sasuke stand die ganze Zeit beim Sofa, einerseits damit er seinen verhältnismäßig unnormalen Bruder in Gesicht schreien konnte; andererseits um zu vermeiden, panisch auf und ab zu gehen – das wäre nämlich ein gefundenes Fressen für diesen und hätte dessen Glauben nur bestätigt. Obwohl Sasuke der Überzeugung war, dass Itachis Überzeugung ohnehin vollkommen abwegig und ungerechtfertigt war.

„Was der Aufstand soll?" Sasuke hatte Mühe, die Fassung zu bewahren. „Du... hast mich auf einer Seite für... Schwule angemeldet und dich als meine Wenigkeit ausgegeben...!" Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Sofalehne ab und krallte seine Finger wutentbrannt ins Polster, sodass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. „Das reicht ja wohl als Grund, dich bis zum Rest meines Lebens zu hassen!"

Der Ältere zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern. „Na und? Du brauchst dich vor deinem Bruder nicht dafür zu schämen, was du bist, Sasuke." Seine Stimme klang verständnisvoll, unterstrichen wurde die Geste von einem beschwichtigenden Lächeln. Zärtlich strich er über Sasukes Hand. „Du bist und bleibst mein kleiner Bruder."

...Er meinte es also wirklich ernst.

Angewidert zog der Angesprochene seine Hand weg. „Tse! Wenn hier einer von uns beiden eine Schwuchtel ist, dann ja wohl ganz eindeutig du, so wie du dich verhältst! Seit wann hast du überhaupt so ein Mutter-Theresa-Gen?" Sein Blick war finster. Das nannte man wohl „not amused".

Itachi setzte sich auf. „Ich sehe doch, dass du darunter leidest, alleine zu sein. Du bist 20 und hattest noch nie eine Freundin – wem willst du hier also etwas vormachen?"

„Das hat gar nichts zu sagen!", verteidigte Sasuke sich sogleich. Langsam aber sicher fühlte er sich nicht ernst genommen. „Abgesehen davon: Wer spricht denn überhaupt davon, dass ich zu diesem Treffen hingehen werde? Ich habe besseres zu tun als meine Zeit mit zwielichtigen Personen, die du mir auf irgendeiner Seite rausgesucht hast, deren Dienste ja wohl mehr als unseriös sind, zu verschwenden!" Der junge Mann blieb stur. Als ob er sich zu solchen Aktionen zwingen ließe!

Ausdruckslos schaute Itachi ihn an. „Du gehst hin oder ich werfe dich aus der Wohnung."

„...EH?"

„Du vergisst, dass, solange Tou-san und Kaa-san in den U.S.A. Sind, ich hier das Sagen habe." Ein schelmisches Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Wenn du dich weigern solltest auf mich zu hören, versichere ich dir, dass du die nächste Zeit in einem dieser netten Kapselhotels verbringen wirst."

Sasuke schwieg. Er war sowohl entsetzt, dass sein eigener Bruder ihm mit solchen Konsequenzen drohte, andererseits wagte er eben aufgrund dessen nicht, etwas zu erwidern; er presste lediglich seine Lippen aufeinander und blickte zerknirscht drein.

Der ältere des Geschwisterpaars lächelte unschuldig. Dabei handelte es sich lediglich um eine Fassade, um die Freude über seinen vorübergehenden Triumph zu überspielen. Sein kleiner Bruder hätte ihn dafür umso mehr gehasst – falls dies überhaupt noch möglich sein sollte.

Sasuke murrte leise. „Wenn dieser Kerl irgendwas mit mir anstellt, bringe ich dich um." Die letzten Worte brachte er unter knirschenden Zähnen hervor. Er war es nicht gewohnt, so in die Knie gezwungen zu werden, ein dementsprechend geringes Maß an Begeisterung hatte auch der Tonfall in seiner Stimme aufzuweisen.

„Keine Sorge, ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung. Ah ja, das Treffen ist morgen um 18 Uhr."


	2. Chapter 2

„Ich hasse dich...", jammerte Naruto seinen Freund Kiba an. „Du kannst dir ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie demütigend das ist...!" Er ließ seinen blonden Strubbelkopf hängen.

„Selber Schuld.", bekam er nur zur Antwort. Der Braunhaarige verschränkte die kräftigen Arme vor seiner Brust. „Du hast die Wette verloren, also hör gefälligst auf mich vollzuheulen, du Loser!"

Die Wette war der Grund, weshalb Kiba und er sich diesen Nachmittag in die Bibliothek begeben hatten und verzweifelt versuchten, an einen PC zu kommen, da diese permanent von anderen Studenten belagert wurden. Er hätte seine Freizeit viel lieber draußen auf dem Campus verbracht und das schöne Frühlingswetter genossen, anstatt in diesen stickigen Räumen zu verrotten. Seinetwegen hätte es auch etwas anderes sein können, das seine Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, ganz gleich was; Hauptsache war, dass er aus dieser misslichen Lage hätte entfliehen können. Doch es war ohnehin zu spät, also brachte es auch nichts, über das „wenn" zu philosophieren.

Diese irrsinnige Wette. Hätte er sich doch nur niemals auf sie eingelassen! Dem konnte ja nichts gutes entspringen. Denn aus einem hoch anspruchsvollen Gespräch der beiden – Naruto wusste nicht mehr, wer es als erstes vorgeschlagen hatte – die Idee entstanden, ihren Sensei, Hatake Kakashi, mit einer seiner Kolleginnen zu verkuppeln. Der Hintergedanke war, dass dieser ein weibliches Wesen an seiner Seite finden sollte, um endlich damit aufzuhören, während der Kurse seine... doch recht speziellen Büchlein zu lesen und somit den Unterricht zu behindern.

Woher hätte Naruto denn auch wissen sollen, dass Mitarashi-sensei eine Box mit Dango – zu Valentinstag, unter Hatake-senseis Namen versandt, versteht sich – gleich als ultimative Liebeserklärung für's Leben sieht? Wie dem auch sei, seit diesem Vorfall machte sie diesem ununterbrochen schöne Augen. Der, dem diese Ehre gebührte, las zwar weiterhin unentwegt seine unseriöse Lektüre, doch das machte Kiba inzwischen nichts mehr aus. Schließlich hatte er die Wette mehr oder weniger gewonnen und Naruto war gezwungen dazu, seinen Teil der Wette einzulösen – nämlich, sich auf einer Dating-Website anzumelden, genauer einer für Personen, die gleichgeschlechtlich orientiert waren und die große Liebe suchten. Als sei dies noch nicht genug, musste Naruto sich mit einer Person von dieser Plattform verabreden und dieses Date auf wirklich durchziehen.

Der blonde junge Mann seufzte genervt. „Womit habe ich das bloß verdient?", fragte er sich nuschelnd und eine Welle von Selbstmitleid ergriff ihn.

„Hör auf zu labern." Kiba war vom Verhalten seines Gegenübers allmählich genervt. „Du gehst einfach hin, verbringst ein, zwei schöne Stunden mit ihm und fertig. Dann siehst du ihn nie wieder. Toukyou dürfte dazu ja groß genug sein, um das zu garantieren." So schlimm konnte das doch nicht sein!

Das war ein schwacher Trost. Schließlich war es ja nicht Kiba der sich verstellen und mit einem Typen treffen musste, der vermutlich ohnehin nur auf das eine hinaus wollte! Allein bei dem Gedanken daran packte Naruto das Grauen. Er konnte es sich ganz genau ausmalen, wie...

Ein Stoß in die Rippen riss Naruto aus seinem Tagalbtraum. „Wir sollten los.", ermahnte sein Freund ihn. „Die Vorlesung Hagane-senseis beginnt in zehn Minuten." Jener nickte und schaltete den PC aus, ehe er seine Tasche ergriff und sich erhob. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Hörsaal.

In dem Gang tönten aufgeregt plappernde Stimmen, die ihr Echo an die meterhohen, meist kahlen Wände warfen, und der dumpfe Klang von Schuhsohlen auf dem glatten Steinboden. Doch inmitten dieser Geräuschkulisse hob sich eine deutliche, hohe Stimme ab: „Oi! Naruto! Kiba!"

Die Angesprochenen drehten sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Mit schnellen Schritten kam eine junge Frau auf die beiden zu stolziert. Narutos Gesicht erhellte sich augenblicklich und er vergaß sämtliche Strapazen in der Bibliothek, die ihm bis vor einem Moment noch so zugesetzt hatten. „Sakura-chan!", rief er sogleich hocherfreut. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass der Blondschopf von der Rosablonden ziemlich angetan war. Und mindestens genauso offensichtlich war, dass diese die Sympathie höchstens auf freundschaftlicher Ebene teilte und jeglichen Flirtversuch seinerseits gekonnt überspielte.

„Hi, Sakura", antwortete Kiba nur; mehr konnte er auch nicht von sich geben, da im selben Augenblick Naruto weiter faselte. „Was hast du in der Mittagspause gemacht, Sakura-chan?", wollte dieser wissen. Sakura kramte nebenbei in ihrer Tasche, die viel zu groß für ihren zierlichen Körperbau schien, von dem man sich jedoch nicht täuschen lassen sollte; ein Gesicht wie ein Engel und eine Rechte wie Klitschko, wie Naruto bereits erfahren musste.

„Ich war mit Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru und Ino auf dem Campus, wo wir gepicknickt haben. Wir hatten die ganze Zeit auf euch gewartet. Wo habt ihr euch denn bei dem schönen Wetter verkrochen?"

Narutos Laune verschlechterte sich schlagartig, als Sakura ansprach, womit Kiba und er denn ihre Mittagspause verbracht hätten. Gerade, wo er es verdrängt hatte! Sein Lächeln wirkte zunehmend gezwungen, Kiba hingegen musste grinsen und sich zusammenreißen, um bei dem Gedanken an Narutos dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck, als er vor dem PC in der Bibliothek gesessen hatte, nicht laut loszulachen. „Wir-", begann Kiba, ehe er von Naruto abrupt unterbrochen wurde. „Wir mussten noch ein paar Sachen für ein Referat im Internet herausschreiben und ausdrucken!" Naruto schrie die Antwort regelrecht dazwischen. Sakura hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, beschloss dann aber, nicht weiter nachzufragen. „Hier, das soll ich dir von Hinata geben. Sie bedankt sich herzlich." Mit diesen Worten drückte sie Naruto einen Ordner in die Hand, den Hinata kürzlich von ihm ausgeliehen hatte. Die Skepsis im Gesichtsausdruck der Studentin wich einem schalkhaften Grinsen. „Übrigens hat sich heute ziemlich oft nach dir gefragt." In Sakuras smaragdfarbene Augen schlich sie ein Funkeln, dass fast schon etwas gehässig wirkte.

Naruto war damit beschäftigt, den Ordner in seine überfüllte Tasche zu stopfen. Er hatte die Worte zwar gehört, allerdings folgte keine großartige Reaktion darauf, da er scheinbar nicht ganz wusste, worauf Sakura hinaus wollte. So war er: Blind für die Dinge, die offensichtlich waren. Nachdem er den Ordner irgendwie in eine Lücke zwischen all den losen Blättern und Schreibblöcken hineingezwängt hatte, kam von ihm schließlich: „Was meinst du, Sakura-chan?" Mühevoll versuchte er noch, seine Tasche zu schließen, wobei hier und da einige Ecken seiner Hefte umknickten. Als nach einer gefühlten halben Ewigkeit immer noch keine Antwort kam, hob Naruto seinen Kopf erneut und schaute die junge Frau fragend an. „Sakura-chan?"

Diese stand wie angewurzelt da und starrte auf einen Punkt hinter Naruto; genauer dorthin, wo sich ihr Angebeteter befand: Uchiha Sasuke. Es fehlte lediglich noch, dass sie in typischer Fangirl-Manier anfing zu kreischen oder zu sabbern, wobei letzteres nicht ganz ausgeschlossen war.

„Ich gehe schon mal vor...", murmelte Kiba gelangweilt und schlich sich davon. Er hatte keine Lust, gleich wie Narutos Gezeter ab zu bekommen, was für ein Kotzbrocken Sasuke doch sei. Inzwischen hatte ihm Naruto jeden einzelnen Grund in sämtlichen Variationen in sein Hirn eingebrannt, wodurch er sie in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auswendig aufsagen konnte, wobei er nicht mal in jedem Punkt mit Naruto übereinstimmte. Wie dem auch sei, zu seinem Glück blieb sein Verschwinden unbeachtet.

„Sakura-chan!", rief Naruto schon ein wenig besorgt, als er nach wie vor keine Antwort bekam. Er fasste Sakura an den Schultern. Deren Blick folgte im Gegenzug allerdings nur jedem einzelnen von Sasukes Schritten in deren Richtung. Mit einem Mal riss sie sich los rief dem Objekt ihrer Begierde – und ihrer feuchten Träume – hinterher. „Sasuke-kuuuun!" Das Suffix zog sie bewusst besonders lang, um in ihrer Masche besonders niedlich zu klingen.

Sasuke reagierte nicht. Nicht, weil er die Stimme überhört hatte. Wie denn auch, bei dem Grad an Nervtötung. Er hatte einfach keine Lust, sich von ihr anquatschen zu lassen. Prinzipiell hasste er es, sinnlos bequatscht zu werden, doch das hier war etwas anderes. Hier lag es nicht am Prinzip, hier lag es an der Person, für die er herzlich wenige Sympathien hegte.

Ohne Rücksicht auf Naruto rannte Sakura los und stellte sich direkt vor Sasuke. Ihren vorigen Gesprächspartner ließ sie dabei einfach bedenkenlos mitten im Gang stehen. „Sasuke-kun! Wo bist du heute Mittag gewesen?" Sie ließ ihren gesamten Charme spielen oder zumindest das, was man bei ihr als solchen bezeichnen könnte. Sasuke, der einen guten Kopf größer war als sie, schaute nahezu verächtlich auf sie herab. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angehen sollte.", sagte er mit monotoner Stimme.

Obgleich das für jeden anderen wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht wäre, lächelte Sakura unbeirrt ihr strahlendstes Lächeln weiter und ließ sich nicht abschütteln.

Sasuke seufzte innerlich genervt. Wie er solche Penetranz hasste! Besonders wenn es sich um solche dahergelaufenen Weiber handelte, die es unbedingt für nötig hielten, um seine Gunst zu buhlen. Er wollte gerade ohne eine Antwort einfach weitergehen, als sich eine weitere Person in seine Bahn drängte.

„Sakura-chaaaaaan! Warum gehst du einfach?", jammerte Naruto gekränkt.

Sakura knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sie hatte es satt, dass er ständig dazwischenfunkte. „Halt die Klappe, ich rede gerade mit Sasuke-kun!", knurrte sie und verpasste ihm einen auf den Kopf einen Schlag mit der Wucht einer Abrissbirne.

Sasuke murrte genervt. „Noch so ein Clown..." Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um an den beiden vorbeizugehen, doch Sakura stellte sich ein weiteres Mal in seinen Weg. Fast schon verzweifelt versuchte sie, Sasuke in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Dieser schaute gereizt auf seine Armbanduhr – noch zwei Minuten, dann begann die Vorlesung. Ungeduldig wartete er, dass sie etwas von sich gab, damit er sie endlich abwimmeln konnte.

Sakura überlegte fieberhaft, womit sie ihn weiter aufhalten konnte, als der Satz förmlich aus ihr heraussprudelte: „Hättest du Lust, auf ein Goukon* mitzukommen?"

Der Angesprochene hatte keine Geduld mehr. Ihm war es egal, was Sakura sich denken möge, doch wenn man es ihr nicht direkt vor den Kopf haute, wurde man sie nicht los. „Ich habe heute bereits ein Date", meinte er nur und ging an ihr vorbei. Er wollte nicht noch erläutern müssen, worum es sich bei dem „Date" genau handelte; er wollte sie lediglich loswerden. Mit Erfolg. Sakura stand verdattert da und schaute benommen vor sich. „Sasuke-kun... hat ein... Date...?", nuschelte sie fast schon apathisch vor sich hin. Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um diesen ein Satz, welcher immer wieder in ihrem Kopf echote.

„Vergiss den, Sakura-chan.", wollte Naruto sie aufheitern und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Er sah seine Chance, bei seinem Schwarm zu punkten. „Ich komme gerne mit!" Mit naiver Unschuld lächelte er sie an, wurde von Sakura aber sogleich weggeschubst. „Es wird kein Goukon geben!", brüllte sie aufgebracht und marschierte mit stampfenden Schritten davon. Naruto schluckte.

Wer auch immer Sasukes Date war: Die Person erwartete wohl eine Menge Ärger.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke seufzte, als er nach Hause ging. Die Sonne schien so strahlend vom Himmel, dass er in seiner Lage hätte vermuteten können, sie täte dies aus Schadenfreude. Sein Kopf war leicht nach vorne geneigt – jedoch kaum merklich, denn er vermied es, Emotionen anhand seiner Mimik oder Gestik auszudrücken -, was ihn im Vergleich zu seiner ansonsten kerzengeraden, makellosen Körperhaltung nachdenklich schienen lies. In der Tat dachte er nach.

Die Dozenten der Universität hatten sich dazu entschlossen, ihre Schützlinge früher gehen zu lassen, weil das Wetter so schön war. Somit waren sämtliche Lesungen auf den morgigen Nachmittag verschoben. Verschwiegen blieb jedoch, dass das nicht ganz aus Uneigennutz geschehen ist. Üblicherweise wurden die Studenten bei jedem Wetter in dem Gebäude behalten, zumindest bis zu 35°C-Marke. Doch den heutigen Tag wollten selbst sie sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Wie gnädig. Erwarten tatsächlich, dass man sich dafür auch noch erkenntlich zeigt, Vorlesungen verpassen zu müssen, weil sie sich aufgrund dessen kreuzten. Bei einigen konnte man sich wirklich nur fragen, wo die Dummheit endete und wo das Verbrechen begann. Bei den meisten lagen diese beiden Faktoren unmittelbar dicht beieinander.

Mürrisch verzog Sasuke sein Gesicht; auch dies tat er nur minimal, denn er hatte keine Lust von jemandem der ihn kannte und ihm über den Weg lief, darauf angesprochen zu werden. Schon gar nicht von Sakura, die, obwohl sie in eine völlig andere Richtung musste, seltsamerweise des Öfteren seinen Weg kreuzte und scheinheilig beteuerte, was für ein Zufall das doch immer wieder sei.

Wie er solche Heuchler doch hasste, insbesondere liebestolle Verehrerinnen, die diesbezüglich das Wort „Liebe" in seiner Bedeutung regelrecht vergewaltigten.

Genervt schaute er auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war gerade mal kurz nach drei; normalerweise hätte er nach seiner letzten Vorlesung um 18 Uhr direkt die U-Bahn nach Suginami genommen, um dieses dämliche Treffen hinter sich zu bringen, der unerwartete Ausfall der Stunden brachte aber sämtliche seiner Pläne durcheinander. Die U-Bahn von Chiyoda nach Suginami zu nehmen wäre auch keine Alternative; bis zur Station würde er die Nächste verpassen, abgesehen davon würde es sich nicht lohnen. Mal ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass Sasuke gerade so was von gar keine Lust hatte, seinen Bruder zu sehen, der ihm diese Misere überhaupt erst eingebrockt hatte. Heute war einfach nicht sein Tag.

Mit betrübter Stimmung – nicht, dass sie jemals jenseits der Grenze zur Zufriedenheit zu finden war – machte er sich dennoch auf den Weg zum U-Bahnhof. Die freie Zeit in Chiyoda herum zu eiern war sinnlos, da konnte er auch genauso gut gleich nach Suginami fahren; dort hätte er dann wenigstens Zeit, sich mental auf das, was ihm bevorstand, vorzubereiten.

Gerade, als er die Treppe zum Untergrund betrat, teilte ihm sein Handy mit, dass er soeben eine SMS bekommen hatte. Auf dem Weg zum Bahnsteig kramte er es aus seiner Tasche und lehnte sich gegen eine der massiven Stützpfeiler. „Vergiss nicht, was du heute vorhast. ", las Sasuke. Er brauchte gar nicht lange zu überlegen, was er zurückschreiben sollte.

„Ich hasse dich. " Das letzte Zeichen triefte regelrecht vor Ironie. _Arschloch._, dachte er noch in seinem Stolz verletzt und schickte ab. Das Handy zugeklappt verstaute er es zurück in seine Tasche, als es wieder auf sich aufmerksam machte. Angesäuert kramte er das Mobilfunkgerät wieder heraus und las die Nachricht.

„Warum so schlecht gelaunt?", wollte sein Bruder scheinheilig wissen. Schnell tippte Sasuke seine Antwort, um endlich Ruhe zu haben. „Wenn Kaa-san und Tou-san erfahren, dass du deinen Bruder verschwulen willst, werden sie dir den Hals umdrehen." Zufrieden klappte er das Handy wieder zu und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Zementsäule. Kurz darauf hörte er wieder ein Piepen.

„Eher werden sie mir dafür dankbar sein, dass ich dich zu deinem Glück leite, Otouto-chan. "

_Was zum..._, dachte Sasuke verärgert und ballte seine freie Hand wütend zur Faust. _Der will mich verarschen!_

„Fick dich!", antwortete er knapp; mehr war auch nicht nötig, um seinem Bruder seinen Gemütszustand endgültig klar zu machen. Belästigt stopfte er sein Handy abermals in seine Tasche und machte sich zum Vorsatz, selbst bei einer weiteren SMS nicht zu reagieren.

Als hätte dieser das geahnt, kam nichts mehr. Sasuke ahnte ohnehin, dass Itachi sich bereits ins Fäustchen lachte. Dämlicher Arsch.

Mindestens ebenso schlecht gelaunt schlurfte Naruto über den Campus. Seine Tasche hatte er lustlos über die Schulter gehängt und seine Körperhaltung war ziemlich geknickt. Nichtmal den warmen, lieblichen Schein der Sonne konnte er genießen, so gerne er das auch getan hätte. Denn zum Abschied hatte Kiba ihn soeben nochmal daran erinnert, was am heutigen Abend an stand: Das Date mit der Internetbekanntschaft.

Er seufzte wehleidig. Nicht nur, dass er absolut keine Lust auf das Treffen hatte – er fühlte sich auch spürbar in seiner Ehre verletzt. Die Tatsache, dass er das nur aufgrund einer verlorenen Wette tat, konnte ihn auch nicht trösten. Es war einfach deprimierend.

Unmotiviert ging er den Weg zur Hauptstraße. Die Umgebung hatte er gedankenverloren ausgeblendet, lediglich seine Routine bot ihm die Sicherheit, sich nicht plötzlich inmitten der Straße wiederzufinden. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er sich aus der Angelegenheit stehlen könnte, um doch noch seine Würde – zumindest das kleine Bisschen, das er hatte – zu bewahren. Jedoch fielen alle seine Einfälle flach: Der Sonnenstich – bei der geringen Intensität der Sonne würde Kiba sofort dahinter kommen, dass es sich um eine faule Ausrede handelte; eine Magenverstimmung – zu kurzfristig und unrealistisch, zumal heute kaum jemand in der Mensa gegessen hatte wegen des verfrühten Unterrichtsendes; eine verpasste U-Bahn – Kiba würde das Date höchstwahrscheinlich verschieben.

Naruto atmete laut aus; was er sich auch zurechtlegte, nicht kam letztendlich infrage. Entmutigt senkte er seinen Kopf noch ein wenig.

Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Kiba sich an die Abmachung halten und über das ganze Geschehen den anderen Gegenüber die Klappe halten würde.

Ihm fiel auf, dass zu dieser Uhrzeit erstaunlich wenig los war auf den Straßen; zumindest for Toukyous Verhältnisse. Standard waren nämlich verstopfte Straßen, gestresste Menschen hinter den Steuern und jede Menge Gehupe. Diese vergleichsweise Ruhe ließ sie fast schon genießen und Naruto lächelte sogar ein wenig.

_Und wenn schon! Ich werde es einfach hinter mich bringen und dann so tun, als wäre nie etwas gewesen! Und Kiba wird staunen, dass ich mich das traue!_, kam es ihm in den Sinn und sein Enthusiasmus bewies mal wieder, dass er so unerschütterlich war wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Als sei nichts gewesen, machte er sich bester Laune auf den Weg zum U-Bahnhof. Gerade, als er die letzte Treppenstufe hinabgestiegen war, kam ihm ein kühler, nach verbranntem Gummi riechender Windstoß entgegen; die U-Bahn nach Suginami war soeben eingetroffen.

„WAAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte der Blonde los und rannte, so schnell seine Beine ihn trugen; er war zu ungeduldig, um weitere zehn Minuten auf die nächste Fahrgelegenheit zu warten.

„Zurückbleiben, bitte.", ertönte die weibliche Stimme im Lautsprecher und gab das Signal zum Schließen der Türen.

„Neiiiin!" Zwar war er gute drei Meter entfernt, doch machte Naruto einen Satz und sprang mehr oder minder anmutig in das Abteil – hinter sich hörte er noch das laute Knallen der Schiebetüren –, warf dabei aber eine Person um, die an der Tür gestanden hatte.

„T-Tut mir Leid...", entschuldigte er sich keuchend. Es war zwar nicht gerade höflich, doch würde der Passant das schon verkraften müssen.

Nicht, wenn er Uchiha Sasuke hieß.

Als er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, zeterte er auch sogleich los: „Was heißt hier 'Tut mir Leid'? Man kann auch etwas besser aufpassen!" Ein wenig erstaunt

musste er dann aber feststellen, dass es sich bei der Person, die ihn umgeworfen hatte, um seinen unfreiwilligen Konkurrenten handelte.

„Ich habe mich doch entschuldigt, also bleib auf dem Teppich!", verteidigte dieser sich und verzog das Gesicht. „Normalerweise versperrst du doch den Weg nach Shinjuku und nicht nach Suginami, also!"

Sasuke klopfte sich etwas Staub von den Hosenbeinen. „Lass das mal meine Sorge sein; ich habe in Suginami etwas zu erledigen, abgesehen davon brauche ich mich dir gegenüber nicht zu rechtfertigen, Dobe." Desinteressiert an seinem Gesprächspartner drehte er sich weg und tat, als schaute er aus dem Fenster. In Wirklichkeit beobachtete er Naruto im Bild, das sich dort reflektierte. Er traute ihm alles zu, denn er wusste, dass der blonde junge Mann wegen Sakura eifersüchtig auf ihn war. Ihm hätte er sogar zugetraut, ihn aus der fahrenden Bahn zu schubsen, um bei seiner Angebeteten freie Bahn zu haben.

Noch so ein liebeskranker Heuchler. Widerlich.

Doch Naruto schwieg beleidigt und drehte sich ebenfalls weg. Er wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, einen Streit anfangen zu wollen, obgleich er vielleicht gerade das in diesem Moment gebraucht hätte. Doch er riss sich zusammen und blieb still.

Nach einigen Haltestellen, die die Bahn recht schnell hinter sich brachte, hielten sie in Suginami. Ohne auf Sasuke zu achten, stieg Naruto aus, jener folgte ihm jedoch; zumindest hatte es den Anschein. Nahezu zeitgleich verließen sie den Untergrund und kamen an die Oberfläche. Sasuke jedoch überholte Naruto schnell, wodurch dieser sich provoziert fühlte und ebenfalls seinen Schritt beschleunigte.

„Was verfolgst du mich?", wollte Sasuke wissen. Seine Stimme drückte eine deutliche Gereiztheit aus.

„Du verfolgst mich doch!", unterstellte er seinem Gegenüber. „Ich wohne immer noch in diesem Stadtteil!" Ohne zu merken, was er da gerade tat, fühlte er sich als einziger ungerecht behandelt.

„Und ich habe hier immer noch etwas zu erledigen!", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige, dessen Geduldsfaden zum Zerreißen gespannt war.

„Dann geh woanders längs!", meckerte Naruto, ohne sich unterkriegen lassen zu wollen. Immerhin war das ja sozusagen sein Revier!

„Wechsel du doch die Straßenseite!", entgegnete Sasuke wiederum. Ihm war bewusst, dass die Konversation – sofern man das Gerede als solche bezeichnen konnte – nirgendwohin führte und versuchte so, seine persönliche Nervensäge loszuwerden.

Naruto senkte die Augenbrauen und sah ein, dass der Uchiha unnachgiebig war. „Das tue ich jetzt auch!" Er vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen. „Aber nur, weil ich ohnehin die Straßenseite wechseln muss!", stellte er noch klar.

„Was auch immer...", murmelte Sasuke nur gleichgültig und war froh, den Plagegeist namens Naruto losgeworden zu sein, auch wenn es ihn etwas verwunderte, dass dieser so schnell nachgegeben und sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

Wie dem auch sei, er war kein Mensch, der die Gesellschaft anderer sonderlich schätzte.

Unentwegt ging er seinen Weg geradeaus weiter. Er hatte eigentlich keinen blassen Schimmer, wo er hin ging; zur Zeit schaute er sich einfach um, um den Bezirk etwas besser kennen zu lernen. Auf die Suche nach dem Treffpunkt würde er sich erst später machen – wenn überhaupt. Den Gedanken schob er immer weiter vor sich her, wollte ihn verdrängen.

Im Vergleich zu Shinjuku war Suginami eher ruhig. Der Bezirk bestand zum größten Teil aus Wohngebieten, Grünanlagen und Schulen, wie Sasuke schnell feststellte. Zwar sah man immer noch, dass Suginami zu einer Großstadt gehörte, doch war Shinjuku wesentlich dichter besiedelt und hatte auch mehr zu bieten, wie Sasuke fand. Er war vorher noch nie in Suginami gewesen und wurde sich auch bewusst, weswegen: Hier gab es nicht wirklich etwas zu sehen. In Shinjuku hingegen gab es den Bahnhof mit dem höchsten Verkehrsaufkommen der Welt, das Viertel mit der höchsten Wolkenkratzerdichte und -aufkommen des Landes, das 15-stöckige Takashimaya-Kaufhaus, das im größten Einkaufsdistrikt des Landes lag...

Plötzlich fiel es Sasuke wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Shinjuku ni-choume. Das Vergnügungsviertel für Schwule inmitten Shinjukus, welches somit das Gegenstück zum Rotlichtviertel Kabukichou bildete, wo sich sein Brüderchen zu gerne aufhielt.

Nachdenklich ging Sasuke die Straße entlang. Sein liebreizender Bruder war wohl bei einer seiner Touren durch Kabukichou vom Weg abgekommen – wie auch immer das möglich war - und auf seiner darauf folgenden Pilgerfahrt durch Ni-choume auf den glorreichen Einfall gekommen, seinen kleinen Bruder mal eben in die dort ansässige Szene zu schubsen, vermutete der jüngere der beiden Brüder.

_Wie gutmütig; Nii-san, der Samariter..._, kam es ihm daraufhin nur in den Sinn und schüttelte den Kopf, und den Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen. Es war einfach eine Lachnummer, wie er fand. Wie in einem schlechten Traum, in dem ihn sein Unterbewusstsein voller Sarkasmus, der normalerweise ihm vorbehalten war, verspottete. Er vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen.

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass er bereits seit mehr als einer halben Stunde durch den Bezirk spazierte. Wäre er nicht die ganze Zeit geradeaus gegangen, so hätte es spätestens jetzt die Orientierung verloren. Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte er sich in der Siedlung ein wenig verloren; Toukyou war in jeglicher Hinsicht groß, egal, wo man sich gerade befand. Auf eigene Faust sollte man unbekanntes Gebiet keineswegs erforschen, weshalb Sasuke sich ein wenig unbeholfen umschaute. Um ihn herum waren nur Hochhäuser und Geschäfte, alles sah gleich aus. Fast schon unheimlich.

Doch dann stieg ihm der angenehme Duft von Takoyaki in der Nase; gegenüber, auf der anderen Straßenseite, befand sich ein kleines, ansehnliches Restaurant. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie hungrig er eigentlich war. Ohne lange nachzudenken ging er auf direktem Wege hinein. Es war eng und voll – und Naruto war da. Er saß am Fenster, schaute grüblerisch auf die Straße und stocherte in seinen Oktopusbällchen herum.

_Der schon wieder..._ Sasuke beschloss, ihn zu ignorieren, denn er hatte keine Lust, sich auf der Suche nach einem anderen Restaurant zu machen. Warum auch? Das einzige Problem: Es war der einzig freie Platz. Den letzten Tisch, an den er sich hätte setzen können, hatte soeben ein Pärchen eingenommen. Zerknirscht bewegte er sich schließlich doch zu Naruto - nachdem er sich sein Essen geholt hatte - und setzte sich wortlos hin, als sei nichts. Dieser hob seinen Kopf.

„Du schon wieder?", murrte er Sasukes vorigen Gedanken. Der Angesprochene schwieg vorerst, seine Mimik drückte aber tiefste Unzufriedenheit aus.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt!", hakte Naruto ungeduldig nach und musterte sein Gegenüber kritisch.

„Nerv mich nicht.", gab Sasuke nur zurück. „Immerhin könnte ich dich dasselbe fragen." Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, begann er zu essen.

Weiterhin starrte Naruto ihn an, die Augenbrauen gesenkt und mit skeptischem Blick. _Idiot..._

Als hätte Sasuke das gehört, hob er seinen Kopf. „Hör auf, mich so anzuglotzen, wenn ich esse."

Der Angesprochene plusterte die Wangen beleidigt auf. „Ich habe doch gar nicht-", begann er, doch wurde prompt unterbrochen.

„Was tue ich?", wollte Sasuke in herrischem Ton wissen.

„Essen.", gab Naruto zu.

„Und was tust du?", kam die nächste Frage.

„Glotzen...", murmelte er kleinlaut.

„Dann wäre das ja geklärt.", stellte Sasuke fest und aß weiter. Naruto wandte seinen Blick ab und schaute aus dem Fenster.

_Dämlicher, arroganter Schnösel!_


	4. Chapter 4

Eingeschnappt starrte Naruto aus dem Fenster auf die Straße und schaute den Autos beim Vorbeifahren zu. Beleidigt hatte er sich dabei im Sitz zurück gelehnt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er schmollte. Nun war ihm der Appetit endgültig vergangen.

Sasuke hingegen aß in aller Seelenruhe seine Takoyaki; er hasste es, beim Essen beobachtet oder angesprochen zu werden, obwohl sein Bruder dies immer wieder gerne tat, um ihn zu ärgern. Kein Wunder, dass er Naruto gegenüber so empfindlich reagiert hat. Aber der Blonde würde das schon überleben, er war weitaus schlimmeres gewohnt. Stichwort Sakura. Bei dem Grad an Nervtötung war es kein Wunder, dass er sich immer wieder Abfuhren einholte.

Naruto hasste es, wenn es so still war – auch wenn im Restaurant aufgrund der vielen Gäste und der angeregten Gespräche, die diese führten, ein stolzer Lärmpegel zu vernehmen war. Es war vielmehr bezogen darauf, dass jemand mit ihm an einem Tisch saß und eisern schwieg, als wollte er ihn damit foltern. Es war kaum auszuhalten. Um sich abzulenken griff er in seine Hosentasche und holte sein Handy ans Tageslicht. Gelangweilt tippte er eine Nachricht an Kiba, da er momentan ja ohnehin nichts besseres zu tun hatte.

„Wann war das Treffen nochmal?", fragte er per SMS und schaute nach dem Absenden wieder aus dem Fenster, damit der bei ihm sitzende Zeitgenosse ihm nicht schon wieder irgendwelche Dinge unterstellen konnte. Kurz darauf kam eine Antwort.

„18 Uhr – ich werde auch da sein."

Irritiert las der Blonde die Nachricht durch.

„Wozu?", tippte er. Das fehlte gerade noch, dass Kiba sich zu dem Date hinzu gesellte und schlimmstenfalls auch noch seinen Senf dazu gab!

„Ich muss doch sichergehen, dass du dich an die Abmachung hältst und nicht kneifst! ;)"

Mit den Zähnen knirschend überlegte Naruto, wie er dem entgegenwirken konnte. Ein weiteres Piepen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, jedoch war es nicht sein Telefon; stattdessen wandte Sasuke sich von seinem inzwischen fast leeren Teller ab und holte sein eigenes Handy raus. Seine bis eben noch gleichgültige Miene verzog sich missbilligend.

„Ich komme nachher mit." Das waren die vier Wörter, die ihn so erbosten und seine erst kürzlich zur Neutralität zurückgekehrten Stimmung wieder auf den Nullpunkt brachten.

„Nichts da!", entgegnete Sasuke per Textnachricht knapp und knallte das Handy wütend auf den Tisch, dass Naruto zusammen zuckte. Seine Neugier drängte ihn dazu zu fragen, was los sei, auch wenn es ihn nichts anging, doch er schluckte. Lieber nicht. Er überlegte lieber weiter, wie er Kiba davon abbringen konnte, bei der Verabredung aufzukreuzen.

Wieder ein Piepen. Der Blonde biss die Zähne zusammen. Bei der Hektik konnte sich doch keiner konzentrieren!

Der Gegenübersitzende klappte das Telefon auf. „Irgendjemand muss doch auf dich aufpassen, Otouto-chan!"

„Lass mich endlich in Ruhe, du Psycho!", erwiderte er und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das: Seine Ruhe. Denn ihn überkam das Gefühl, dass sein älterer Bruder zunehmend zu einem Stalker mit Mutterkomplex mutierte. Nicht gut.

Um sich von dem nervigen Gepiepse abzulenken, machte Naruto sich wieder ans Essen. Seine Takoyaki waren zwar inzwischen erkaltet, doch machte ihm das nichts aus. Er war in einer Stresssituation und besondere Situation erforderten besondere Maßnahme – was auch immer unter „Maßnahme" zu verstehen war. Nachdenklich schob er sich ein Oktopusbällchen nach dem anderen in den Mund und strengte seine grauen Zellen an. Fast schon ein bisschen verträumt schaute er den Autos auf der Straße hinterher. Auf der anderen Straßenseite war eine große Uhr. Sie zeigte an, dass es halb fünf war, dementsprechend hatte er noch gute anderthalb Stunden.

_Das ist es!_ Naruto grinste triumphierend. _Ich werde das Treffen einfach vorverlegen!_

Eilig griff er nach seinem Handy und suchte die Nummer heraus, die Kiba ihm eingespeichert hatte. Er hatte weder eine Ahnung wie sein Date hieß, noch wie es aussehen sollte. Insgesamt hatte die Person im Chat ziemlich geheimnisvoll und auch etwas nervös gewirkt. Er hoffte, dass sein Plan auch aufging.

Abermals zeigte Sasukes Handy an, dass er eine SMS bekommen hatte; der junge Mann stand kurz davor, das Mobilfunkgerät auf den gefliesten Boden zu werfen, um endlich seine Ruhe zu haben.

Doch diesmal war es nicht sein Bruder. Es war eine ihm unbekannte Nummer.

„Ist es okay, wenn wir uns eine Stunde früher treffen?", wollte der Absender wissen.

_Wieso zum Teufel hat der meine Nummer?_, fragte Sasuke sich hingegen. Es stellte ihn überhaupt nicht zufrieden, dass sein Bruder einfach wildfremden Leuten aus einem zwielichtigen Chat seine Handynummer gab.

„Meinetwegen.", kam wenige Sekunden später die Antwort zu Naruto. Sein Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter. Zwar schaffte es das Problem nicht endgültig aus der Welt, doch hatte er dann zumindest seine Ruhe und müsste sich hinterher nicht die Sticheleien Kibas anhören. Das war doch schon mal was.

„Wo treffen wir uns dann?", wollte er sich noch rasch erkundigen, ehe er los ging. Dabei ahnte er nicht im Geringsten, dass es ausgereicht hätte, den Kopf zu heben und die Person auf der anderen Seite des Tisches anzusprechen. Zufrieden sandte er die Kurzmitteilung ab und wartete.

Sasuke überlegte einen Augenblick, als er die SMS des Unbekannten durchgelesen hatte. Er kannte sich in Suginami kein bisschen aus, somit konnte er auch keinen konkreten Vorschlag machen.

„Schlag du etwas vor." Naruto begann zu grübeln. Am liebsten hätte er sich in diesem Restaurant getroffen, doch war diese Location letztendlich nicht ganz angebracht, einfach aufgrund der Atmosphäre, der Lautstärke und der Tatsache, dass man hier doch ziemlich beengt war. _Hm... In seinem Profil stand, er mag Spaziergänge..._

„Wie wäre es beim Zenpukuji-gawa?" Es erfüllte ihn zwar mit ein wenig Unbehagen, allein mit einem Kerl dorthin zu gehen, allein schon, weil sich dort zumeist nur Pärchen herum trieben, doch hieß das ja noch lange nicht, dass er sich auf die Annäherungsversuche einlassen müsste.

„Soll mir recht sein." Begeisterung klang anders. Aber solange Naruto Kiba los war, sollte ihm das ebenso recht sein! Voller neu hinzugewonnenem Elan stand Naruto auf.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss los!", meinte er grinsend an Sasuke gewandt. Dieser hob seinen Kopf.

„Dann geh doch.", entgegnete er nur desinteressiert und wunderte sich, was ihn das anginge und was so toll sein könnte, dass der Blonde so einen stupiden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. Nun ja, wie dem auch sei, es war ihm im Grunde egal.

Mit schnellen Schritten machte Naruto sich auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn, nahm aber bewusst eine Bahn, die über einen Umweg zum Zenpukuji-gawa fuhr und nicht durch das Zentrum Suginamis, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, durch einen unglücklichen, wenn auch sehr unwahrscheinlichen, Zufall Kiba vor die Füße zu stolpern. Ein weiteres Mal wollte er sein Glück an diesem Tag nicht herausfordern.

Alleine blieb Sasuke am Tisch zurück. Sein Tischgenosse hatte es nicht mal mehr für nötig gehalten, seine Essensreste weg zu räumen. Doch er registrierte dies nicht; ihn kümmerte nur, wie er jetzt weiter vorgehen sollte. Mit seinem Handy ging er ins Internet und suchte die Route heraus, mit der er von seinem derzeitigen Standpunkt aus zum Zenpukuji-gawa kam.

Es war 16:30 Uhr. Zumindest sagte das die Uhr auf dem Handydisplay Narutos. Er war recht schnell am Treffpunkt gewesen, da die U-Bahn, die nur jede halbe Stunde fuhr, kurz nach Narutos Ankunft am U-Bahnhof eingetroffen war. Somit war er weitaus früher da als nötig und hatte es sich auf einer der zahlreichen Bänke am Flussufer bequem gemacht. Um ihn herum sah er nur Paare, wohlgemerkt bestehend aus Mann und Frau; vielleicht hätte er sich doch besser einen anderen Ort aussuchen suchen...

_Das schaffst du schon..._, sprach er sich selber Mut zu, als ginge es eine Aufgabe, von der Leben und Tod abhingen. Nun, grundlegend hing beides ja hiervon ab; ein Leben in Schmach war einem Tod in der Gesellschaft gleich. Nicht, dass hier jemand den Teufel an die Wand malen wollte.

Sasuke schluckte schwer als seine Handynavigation ihm anzeigte, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hätte.

Das sollte also der Zenpukuji-gawa sein?

Das einzige, was Sasuke beim Anblick, der sich ihm bot, einfiel und er unbewusst laut aussprach, war: „Oh. Mein. Gott."

Überall waren nur turtelnde Pärchen zu sehen, die verliebt Händchen hielten und entweder dicht aneinander geschmiegt und verträumt auf den hölzernen Bänken saßen oder nebeneinander her gingen und sich gegenseitig immer wieder beteuerten, wie sehr sie sich liebten und davon schwärmten, wie schön das Leben mit dem jeweils anderen doch sei.

Zum Kotzen. Wer auch immer als Mann jemanden an so einen Ort einlud: Er wollte definitiv einem Mädchen seine innige Liebe vorheucheln. Andernfalls konnte er nur stockschwul sein, wie in diesem Fall anscheinend.

Der Schwarzhaarige atmete ein und ging den Weg, auf dem er sich befand, längs. Der vordere Abschnitt hatte einen Bodenbelag der optisch ziemlich an Asphalt erinnerte doch; auf jeden Fall war es wesentlich bequemer darauf zu gehen als auf einem ungepflasterten Sandpfad. Mit kritischem Blick musterte er seine Umgebung. Links von ihm strömten die Wassermassen das recht schmale Flussbett, das kaum breiter als fünf Meter sein konnte, entlang. Es war gesäumt von hohem Gras, einigen Wildpflanzen und auch etwas Unkraut. Genauso wuchsen an der Wegesseite große Büsche und Bäume, die mit dem eisernen Zaun zur Uferseite hin fast schon eine Allee bildeten. Im vorderen Teil des Parks befanden sich eine kleine Ansammlung an Kiosken sowie ein Café. Im Gesamtbild war es ein beschauliches Plätzchen Grün.

Doch ohne dem weiterhin Beachtung zu schenken, ging er permanent geradeaus. Die Hände hatte er, wie so oft, in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben. Diese Geste ließ ihn zusammen mit seiner kerzengeraden Körperhaltung und seinem scharfen Blick ziemlich unnahbar wirken. Ihm war es egal. In dieser Hinsicht kümmerte es ihn nicht, was andere von ihm denken mochten.

Die ganze Zeit ging er, ohne überhaupt zu wissen wohin genau. Schließlich war kein konkreter Treffpunkt abgesprochen. Im Gehen schaute er auf das Display seines Handys – 16:51 Uhr. Er war also rechtzeitig da. Bloß fraglich, wo die unfreiwillige Verabredung jetzt stecken sollte. Ohne darauf zu achten, wo er hin trat, hörte er plötzlich eine ihm Bekannte, nervtötende Stimme:

„Du schon wieder!", klagte sie.

Der Angesprochene blickte auf und sogleich nahmen seine Gesichtszüge einen Ausdruck an, der annehmen ließ, dass er sich belästigt fühlte.

„Nicht du schon wieder...", murrte er und senkte verbittert die Augenbrauen. „Was zum Teufel machst du hier?"

Naruto kräuselte skeptisch die Stirn. „Nicht, dass es dich etwas anginge, aber ich warte auf jemanden!", behauptete er hoch erhobenen Hauptes. Wichtigtuerisch nahm er sein Handy aus der Tasche; er wollte den Eindruck noch unterstreichen, in dem er sein „Date" anrief und in ein Gespräch verwickelte. Wobei er natürlich versuchte, er so klingen zu lassen, als handelte es sich um eine Konversation mit einem süßen Mädchen.

_Ha! Dir werde ich es zeigen!_, dachte er schon siegessicher und drückte auf die Taste, die „Anrufen" bedeutete.

„Aha...", entgegnete Sasuke nur gelangweilt und wollte schon weitergehen. Da begann sein Handy zu klingeln. Naruto riss die Augen auf.

Nicht, weil Sasuke etwa so einen scheußlichen Klingelton hatte.

Er starrte förmlich ein Loch in die Hand jenes hinein, eben _weil_ dessen Handy klingelte.


	5. Chapter 5

Perplex starrten die beiden jungen Männer sich gegenseitig an; Naruto blieb vor Schreck sogar der Mund offen stehen und so gaffte er sein Gegenüber eine ganze Zeit lang an. Sasuke hingegen hatte seinen Blick starr auf das Display seines Handy gerichtet und betete, dass sich seine Befürchtung, die gerade in ihm aufkam, nicht bestätigen möge. Mit einigen schnellen Tastendrücken kontrollierte er die Nummer, die ihn angeklingelt hatte – er kannte sie nicht, also hätte es jeder mögliche sein können, versuchte er sich selber mit wenig Erfolg zu beruhigen. Stattdessen begann ihn ein leichter Anflug von Panik zu überkommen.

„So ein dummer Zufall...", murmelte Naruto mit einem gequälten, aufgesetzten Grinsen, um die Situation zu entspannen und sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzend. Er betete zumindest dafür, dass es sich um einen solchen handelte, auch wenn es ihm selber schwerfiel, dem Glauben zu schenken. Denn so viele „dumme Zufälle", wie sich an diesem Tag ereignet hatten konnten sich letzten Endes nicht mehr als solche herausstellen; irgendwann musste doch sogar sein Schicksal der Ironie erschöpft sein um seinem Schützling wenigstens eine kleine Pause abseits des Leidens gönnen.

Doch anscheinend hatte Narutos Schicksal gerade keine Lust dazu. Denn gerade, als jener seinen Satz beendet hatte, drückte Sasuke auf den Anrufknopf, um die ihm unbekannte Nummer zurückzurufen – und das Gerät des Blonden begann zu läuten. Dieser riss die Augen entsetzt auf und glotzte es regelrecht an. Mit Entsetzen schlug er mit seinen Fingern auf die kleinen Tasten ein, um das Telefon zum Schweigen zu bringen. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

„Lass es einfach.", sagte Sasuke feststellend und mit ernster Miene. „Scheint so, als wäre ich deine Verabredung." Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung klar er ziemlich gelassen und fügte sich seiner Bestimmung; er war zwar nicht sonderlich begeistert – na gut, das wäre er wohl bei jeder anderen Person auch nicht gewesen -, doch brachte er sich dazu, dem Ganzen neutral gegenüberzutreten, auch wenn es ihm noch ein wenig zu schaffen machte. Resigniert verstaute er sein Handy wieder in der Tasche und sogleich hörte das des anderen auf zu bimmeln. Naruto ließ es deprimiert sinken und tat es Sasuke gleich.

Seufzend ließ sich dieser neben Naruto auf der Bank nieder. Wobei „neben" doch ziemlich weit her gegriffen war. Vielmehr setzte jener sich auf dieselbe Bank wie der andere, achtete dabei allerdings penibel darauf, so weit wie möglich von diesem entfernt zu sitzen. Von Zweisamkeit war da eigentlich keine Spur; nun gut, ein eingefleischtes Fangirl würde vielleicht dieser Überzeugung sein, aber niemand, der normal im Kopf war.

Auf diese Reaktion hin murrte Naruto und leise und verschränkte eingeschnappt die Arme vor seiner Brust, wie ein kleines Kind, das seinen Willen nicht bekommen hat. Sein Mund war verzogen und es hatte den Anschein, als würde er schmollen.

Sasuke ging nicht darauf ein und wartete nach seiner Ansprache auf etwas von Narutos Seite. Schweigend ruhte sein Blick auf dem fließenden Wasser vor ihnen. Um sie herum raschelten ein paar Blätter, da es recht windig war, und in der Ferne hörte man einen Hund aufgeregt bellen. Beide saßen so stocksteif da, dass man hätte denken können, sie seien Modelle für ein Stillleben. So vergingen wohl einige Minuten, bis Naruto endlich Mut fasste und sich zu auch zu dem, was vorging, äußerte. „Scheint so...", kam die reichlich verspätete Antwort auch seinem Mund, wobei sie so klang, als hätte er sie mühevoll unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor gepresst.

Angesprochener nickte und bemühte sich, so zu klingen, als ob ihn das Ganze überhaupt nicht berührte, obgleich er innerlich völlig aufgewühlt war und schwor, dass er seinen Bruder eines Tages für diese Schmach eigenhändig umbringen würde. „Lass uns einfach das Beste aus der ganzen Sache machen.", schlug er mit kühlem Ton vor. Nicht, dass er selber Interesse daran hätte, Naruto näher kennenzulernen; er befürchtete aber, dass Itachi diesen spätestens am Ende des Abends in einer Mail ausfragen würde, wie es gelaufen sei. Das hieß also, er war gezwungen, das „Date" hinter sich zu bringen, um zumindest seinen Bruder zufriedenzustellen und dann seine erhoffte Ruhe zu bekommen. Und ein Vorteil an diesem Ort war: Sie waren alleine. Kein nervender, besessener, großer Bruder, der sich ins Gespräch einmischen und den Gesprächspartner mit falschen Informationen füttern konnte.

Moment mal, allein? Auf einmal war Sasuke der Gedanke gar nicht geheuer. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte, war um sie herum niemand, der im Notfall helfen könnte. Nicht, dass er es sich nicht zutraute, sich im Falle eines Falles gegen jemanden wie Naruto verteidigen zu können – aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Ein paar Sorgenfältchen nahmen ihren Platz auf der Stirn des Schwarzhaarigen ein.

Und auch der Blonde war fieberhaft am Grübeln. Kiba war nicht da – doch war das jetzt gut oder schlecht? Klar, sie hatten ihre Ruhe, denn Kiba hätte mit Sicherheit herum genervt und Dinge von jenem erzählt, die überhaupt nicht stimmten, nur um ihn bloßzustellen. Jedoch musste Naruto mit beängstigender Gewissheit feststellen, dass er Sasuke nicht im Geringsten kannte. So kaltherzig und ignorant wie er... So ein Jemand konnte doch nur Leichen im Keller haben!

Wieder schwiegen sie sich an und die Stille drückte wie ein Sandsack auf die hitzigen Gemüter der beiden. Während Naruto misstrauisch immer wieder zu seinem Banknachbarn schielte, dachte Sasuke nach, wohin sie ihr Treffen verlagern könnten, um sich vollkommen allein zu sein. Denn just zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er das Gefühl, sein Schicksal erlaube sich einen Scherz mit ihm, indem es jeden, wirklich jeglichen Passanten auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Flusses spazieren ließ. Auf der Seite, wo die beiden saßen, herrschte regelrecht Totenstille. Nichtmal ein Vogel schien sich dorthin zu verirren. Ein schlechtes Omen.

[i]Der heckt doch irgendwas aus...![/i], dachte sich Naruto, als er sah, wie angestrengt Sasuke nachzudenken schien. Sein Verdacht erhärtete sich, allerdings dachte er nicht daran, seinen Rückzug einzutreten. Nein! Ein Uzumaki würde die Sache wie ein richtiger Mann regeln! Seine Brust schwoll im Sitzen ein wenig vor Selbstbewusstsein an, nur wurde er recht schnell wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt, als er Sasukes Stimme hörte.

„Beim Eingang des Parks habe ich ein Café gesehen... Findest du nicht, es wäre besser, wenn wir dorthin gehen?", fragte Sasuke und hoffte insgeheim, dass Naruto darauf eingehen würde; diese Verlassenheit jagte sogar ihm ein bisschen Angst ein.

Der Angesprochene schien direkt vor den Augen des Sprechenden zu schrumpfen und nuschelte schließlich kleinlaut ein „Okay." - vielleicht hatte er sich das doch zu einfach vorgestellt und war aufgrund des Vorschlags erleichtert. Auch ihn ihm weckte die Zweisamkeit alles andere als romantische Gefühle und er konnte es nicht abwarten, unter Menschen zu kommen. Dort konnte er sich zumindest sicher sein, dass jemand eingreifen würde, sollte etwas Schlimmes passieren.

Was beiden nicht auffiel, war, dass sie durch ihre Paranoia verursachte Blindheit nicht erkannten, wie verunsichert der jeweils andere doch war. Anstatt sich in Gedanken die seltsamsten Vorwürfe an den Kopf zu werfen, hätte jeder andere Mitleid mit dem jeweils anderen gehabt – oder er hätte es niedlich gefunden, je nach dem.

Fast zeitgleich standen sie auf und setzten sich in Bewegung, um zum besagten Café zu kommen. Dabei achtete sowohl der eine als auch der andere penibel darauf, immer einen Sicherheitsabstand von mindestens anderthalb Metern einzuhalten. Niemand sollte auf den Gedanken kommen, sie seien gemeinsam unterwegs und des weiteren erleichterte es das Verdrängen eben dieses Gedankens in ihren eigenen Köpfen.

Während Sasuke, wie so oft, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben hatte, spielte Naruto nervös an dem Anhänger herum, der an seiner Tasche befestigt war – ein kleiner Domo-kun aus Plüsch. Nach circa zehn Minuten waren sie bei ihrem Ziel angelangt, mussten aber zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen, dass es im Inneren menschenleer war. Nichtssagend setzten sie sich an einen der freien Tische; bei so einem schönen Wetter verirrte sich kaum jemand in ein Café, Picknicken war da doch viel schöner.

Nicht in diesem Fall. Beide verfluchten das schöne Wetter; Sasuke, weil er die Sonne ohnehin nicht sonderlich leiden konnte, Naruto, weil er am Vormittag nicht mit Sakura hatte Picknicken können und es jetzt zu Recht Sasuke in die Schuhe schieben konnte, und beide, weil sie immer noch alleine waren. Lediglich eine Bedienung saß gelangweilt hinter der Theke, kaute auf einem Kaugummi herum und las eine Zeitschrift. Allem Anschein nach hatte die Frau, die nicht viel älter als die beiden jungen Männer sein konnte, die Kundschaft nicht einmal bemerkt. Stattdessen blätterte sie gelassen weiter und blieb im Inhalt ihrer Lektüre versunken.

Nun saßen sie sich also gegenüber, hatten ein sogenanntes Date miteinander und immer noch brachte keiner der beiden einen Ton heraus. Während Sasuke sich in aufgesetzter Gelassenheit in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und abwartend Naruto musterte – er wartete darauf, dass dieser endlich etwas sagte, da er es satt war, immer den ersten Schritt zu machen -, spielte dieser immer noch nervös an seinem Domo-kun herum. Es verlieh in einem eindeutigen kindlichen Eindruck, der auch Sasuke nicht entging.

„Domo-kun?", stellte dieser etwas erstaunt fest. „Du hast so ein Teil?" Zwar war Domo-kun bei Groß und Klein beliebt, doch waren üblicherweise nur Kinder im Besitz von solchen Artikeln – oder Freaks, wo sich hier wiederum die Frage stellte, wo Naruto einzuordnen war.

Dieser hob auf die Ansprache hin seinen Kopf. „J-ja...", stotterte er, schluckte dann aber und versuchte, so selbstbewusst wie er nur konnte zu klingen, da von seiner geschwollenen Brust ja nicht mehr viel übrig war. „Hast du etwas dagegen?", verteidigte er sich.

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf breitete sich Skepsis in Sasukes Blick aus. Und er wusste nicht, was ihn dazu bewegte so zu denken, doch er tat es. Klein, schüchtern, kindlich.

„Du liegst unten!", platzte es aus ihm heraus und er sah, ohne es zu merken, sogar ein bisschen amüsiert aus, was sein schelmisches Grinsen unterstrich.

Zunächst erntete er nur einen irritierten Blick seitens Narutos, bis es auch bei ihm „Klick!" machte.

„Eeeeeeeeeh?", entfuhr es ihm voller Entsetzen. „Was zum Teufel denkst du von mir?"

Jetzt schien auch die Bedienung aus ihrer Trance erwacht zu sein und schielte interessiert am Gespräch zwischen den beiden zum Tisch, an dem sie saßen. Ihre Zeitschrift galt plötzlich nur noch als Alibi.

Im ersten Moment war Sasuke von seiner Aussage selber ein wenig verwundert, jedoch fand er schnell Gefallen an seiner Rolle. So schnell wie Naruto sich provozieren ließ, konnte es noch richtig lustig werden.

„Das ist ja wohl klar.", gab er überzeugt zurück. „Hast du dich schon mal angeschaut? Du bist klein, spielst mit Plüschtieren herum und bis sofort eingeschüchtert, wenn du jemanden vor dir hast, der auch nur ein kleines bisschen größer als du ist. Bitte korrigiere mich, wenn das nicht eindeutig ist!"

Entgeistert starrte Naruto vor sich hin. „D-du spinnst dir etwas zusammen!", startete er abermals einen Versuch, sich und sein Verhalten zu rechtfertigen. „Ich bin nur nervös, das ist alles!" Besser, er gab zu, nervös zu sein, als einen falschen Eindruck zu hinterlassen! Demonstrativ ließ er von seinem Anhänger ab und legte seine Hände auf die Oberschenkel, was ihn aber auch nicht sonderlich sicher aussehen ließ. Dennoch wollte er sich nicht unterkriegen lassen und sich in eine Klischeeposition drängen lassen!

Trotz der Bemühung bekam Naruto im Gegenzug aber nur eine belustigte Miene zu sehen.

„Hör auf, so dumm zu grinsen!", meckerte er und verschränkte wieder seine Arme vor der Brust, wie er es bereits auf der Bank am Fluss getan hatte. Diese blöde Coolness... Gegen die konnte man ja auch kaum ankommen! Beleidigt schaute er weg; ehe er wieder etwas Falsches sagte, beschloss, lieber ganz den Mund zu halten.

„Stell dich nicht so an.", forderte Sasuke ihn auf. „Find dich lieber mit der Wahrheit ab."

„Da gibt es keine Wahrheit, mit der ich mich abfinden muss!", giftete Naruto zurück, wobei er sein Gesicht immer noch abgewandt hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz spürte er den intensiven Blick seines Gegenübers auf sich; dies führte nicht gerade dazu, seine Nervosität zu mindern.

Dieser Anblick brachte Sasuke tatsächlich zum Schmunzeln. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was er daran fand, doch erfüllte es ihn irgendwo mit Wonne, die Nervensäge so eingeschüchtert zu sehen. Abgesehen davon fiel es ihm leichter als erwartet, seine Rolle zu spielen.

Wenn er sich schon in dieser Situation befand, warum sollte er dann nicht auch ein wenig Spaß haben?


	6. Chapter 6

Beleidigt saß Naruto mit verschränkten Armen da und weigerte sich, noch irgendetwas zu sagen. So, wie Sasuke sich darauf verstand, jemandem die Worte im Mund herum zu drehen, konnte er ja nur das Falsche für seine derzeitige Lage von sich geben – einfach zum Kotzen, diese Eigenschaft!

Der, auf den sich der Missmut des Blonden bezog, schien sich dagegen köstlich zu amüsieren, was er gar nicht erst zu verbergen versuchte. Sein süffisantes Lächeln war Naruto ein ominöser Dorn im Auge. Jetzt wusste er wieder exakt, weshalb er diesen arroganten Kotzbrocken noch nie leiden konnte – mal abgesehen davon, dass Sakura mehr auf diesen abfuhr als auf Naruto selber. Es war ein erdrückender Schlag auf sein Ego, gegen so einen wie den einstecken zu müssen.

„Grins nicht so blöd!", meckerte er. Er fühlte sich vom Verhalten des anderen provoziert, allem voran deswegen, weil es sich offensichtlich um Spott handelte und kein verlegenes Anlächeln, das er noch grenzwertig hätte ertragen können.

Sasuke tat unschuldig. „Warum sollte ich?" Er ging in seiner Rolle voll auf und hatte seinen Spaß daran, Naruto zu piesacken, insbesondere, da dieser sich jede einzelne Silbe aus seinem Mund zu Herzen nahm und damit leicht reizen ließ. Ein auf den Uchiha perfekt zugeschnittenes Opfer, könnte man meinen.

Dieses kniff die Augen halb zusammen und beäugte sein Gegenüber missbilligend. „Du siehst bescheuert aus, wenn du einen auf Grinsekatze machst.", meinte er und rümpfte die Nase, was seine Aussprache noch zusätzlich unterstrich. Zwar galt seine Aussage dem, in erster Linie das gehässige Grinsen nicht weiter ertragen zu müssen, unbewusst manifestierte sich aber auch die Überzeugung in seinem Unterbewusstsein, dass Sasuke solche penetranten Gesichtszüge nicht standen und seine Mimik surreal wirken ließen – schließlich war ihm der Schwarzhaarige bisher nur mit starrer, desinteressierter Miene bekannt gewesen.

Auf diese Aussage hin verschwand das Grinsen aus Sasukes Gesicht augenblicklich, als hätte er sich schnell eine Maske aufgezogen. Sein Blick wechselte zu dem altbekannten, objektiven Starren und auch der restliche Teil seiner Mimik schien wie auf Kommando erkaltet.

„Ach, das findest du also.", kam es sarkastisch von ihm. Er faltete seine Hände und platzierte sie vor seinem Gesicht, sodass dieses zur Hälfte verdeckt war. Es verlieh ihm einen Furcht einflößenden Eindruck, welcher Naruto noch weniger gefiel; er überlegte ernsthaft, welche Miene ihm nun eigentlich lieber war, da beide ihm einen Schauer der Angst über den Rücken laufen ließen. Des weiteren fiel ihm überhaupt nicht auf, dass sie, anstatt mit einer geregelten Konversation, beide damit beschäftigt waren, die Gestiken und Gesichtsausdrücke des jeweils anderen zu analysieren und auf ihre eigene Art zu interpretieren – und dort eine ungesunde Portion Paranoia mit einzupflanzen, sodass es fast schon lächerlich war.

„Jetzt starr mich nicht so an!" Nun klang es eher nach einem kläglichen Jammern. Irgendwie fühlte Naruto sich von der Intensität und der Ausstrahlung der fast schon schwarzen Augen unter Druck gesetzt, als wollten sie ihm unterschwellig irgendwelche verborgenen Erwartungen übermitteln, die er zu erfüllen hatte.

Wie erwähnt, Paranoia.

„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?", hakte Sasuke skeptisch nach und klang doch ein wenig verdrießlich. Dabei ließ er seinen Blick absichtlich auf Narutos Augen ruhen, die dem Anschein nach schnell das Weite suchen wollten, als sie dies bemerkten.

„Du bist mein Problem!", gab er ohne lange nachzudenken zur Antwort und war sich zunächst nicht wirklich bewusst, dass er so einen barschen Ton angeschlagen hatte, wie es ihm einen Augenblick später aufgefallen war. Zu spät, wie sich herausstellte – er befürchtete, den Eindruck gemacht zu haben, wie ein eingeschüchtertes Mauerblümchen zu klingen, das versuchte zu verleugnen, dass es unglücklich in den Schulschwarm verliebt war. Er biss sich auf die zunge und betete, dass Sasuke diese Worte nicht auch noch auf diese dämliche Goldwaage legen würde.

Der Angeredete verfinsterte seine Miene schlagartig und beugte sich und bisschen vor, sodass er über dem Tisch hing. „Findest du nicht, dass du eigentlich lange genug Zeit dazu gehabt hattest, um dich daran zu gewöhnen?" Gelassen lehnte er sich zurück gegen die Stuhllehne und musterte seinen Gesprächspartner geringschätzig. [i]Warum in aller Welt trifft man sich mit jemandem, den man von vorne rein gar nicht erst mag?[/i], ging es ihm bedenklich durch den Kopf. Hatte sein Bruder ihn in der Anonymität des Internets womöglich so verstellt wiedergegeben? Wenn dem so sein sollte, dann war Narutos Reaktion eigentlich kein Wunder, wenn auch ein bisschen überzogen. Sasuke wusste zwar nicht, was Naruto und Itachi im Chat so untereinander geschrieben hatten, wagte es aber einfach mal, auf das Spielchen einzugehen und etwas zu riskieren, indem er seinem Gegenüber etwas vorflunkerte – egal, welches Licht es letzten Endes auf sein Haupt werfen würde. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Sollte Naruto auf die Idee kommen, an der Uni herum zu erzählen, dass Sasuke schwul sei, könnte er es schlichtweg abstreiten; immerhin war er wesentlich vertrauenswürdiger als dieser nichtsnutzige Chaot, den man dann höchstwahrscheinlich als eines der vielen Neider abstempeln würde. Er war also abgesichert.

„Als du noch nicht wusstest, wer hinter der Person, die mit dir schreibt, steckt, hast du noch wesentlich netter geklungen." Sein Tonfall war neutral wie üblich, auch wenn bei genauerem Hinhören ein Anflug von Tadel mit schwang.

Der Angesprochene rümpfte abermals die Nase und in seinen Gesichtszügen breite sich eine gehörige Portion Zweifel aus. [i]Weil ich es wegen der Wette ja auch musste...[/i], kam es ihm voller Unmut in den Sinn und fast hätte er den Gedanken auch laut ausgesprochen, ersetzte seine Antwort im letzten Moment jedoch noch durch eine etwas umgänglichere Formulierung. „Und du wesentlich sympathischer."

Auch diese klang nicht minder enttäuscht. Unbewusst hatte Naruto sich ein weiteres Mal im Ton vergriffen, was ihn zunehmend in das Klischeebild einer bestimmten Gruppe von Menschen in der homosexuellen Szene rückte. Die, der – wie Sasuke schon vermutet hatte - „unten Lieger". Und eben dies passte ihm so gar nicht.

Sasuke ließ seinen Blick auf dem Sprechenden ruhen, der zerknirscht dasaß und seiner verräterischen Körpersprache nach zu urteilen nur darauf wartete, endlich gehen zu dürfen und die ganze Sache hier zu vergessen. Plötzlich ergriff den Schwarzhaarigen ein wenig Mitleid, zumindest so viel, wie er zu solch einer Emotion fähig war. Anscheinend hatte Naruto sich wirklich viel von dem Treffen erhofft – und ist ausgerechnet auf eine der Personen getroffen, die er am meisten hasste, wenn nicht sogar den Spitzenreiter dieser zweifelhaften Ehrung. Bei der herben Enttäuschung war es nicht verwunderlich, dass jener auf seinem Stuhl hockte und da hing wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve. Bei dem Anblick war sogar das sprichwörtliche Häufchen Elend besser dran.

Entgegen der Überzeugung Sasukes war Naruto erfüllt von Trotz und bemühte sich, jenem so von sich selbst überzeugt wie nur irgend möglich entgegenzutreten, was ihm hingegen nach dessen Ansicht nicht sonderlich gelang. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte er sich keineswegs unterkriegen lassen und glaubte, Sasukes Machenschaften endlich durchschaut zu haben; demnach war dieser wohl davon überzeugt, sich gleich bei beiden Geschlechtern einen Ruf als Herzensbrecher leisten zu können – jedenfalls ließen sein Verhalten und seine Ausstrahlung darauf schließen.

Unwillkürlich ballte Naruto seine Hände zu Fäusten und seine Entschlossenheit nahm noch mehr zu.

Nicht mit ihm! Vielleicht mochte er das Interesse an Männern nicht mit Sasuke teilen – schließlich gehörte sein eigenes Herz einzig und allein seiner Sakura-chan! - trotz dessen nahm er sich vor, diesem arroganten Schnösel eine Lektion zu erteilen, die er so schnell nicht wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen würde. Sakura mochte zwar dem Charme dieses Lackaffen verfallen, aber doch nicht Naruto – immerhin trug er den Namen Uzumaki und ein solcher war eine hart zu knackende Nuss!

Sowohl der eine als auch der andere versank in seinen Gedankengängen und hatte bereits so seine Vermutung und die dazugehörige These darüber aufgestellt, was der jeweils andere für Erwartungen in dieses Treffen gesteckt haben mochte. Dabei merkten sie nicht, wie sie sich ununterbrochen gegenseitig in die Augen schauten, in der Hoffnung, aus einer einzigen möglichen Regung aus diesen ein Anzeichen herauslesen zu können, das ihre These bestätigte. Für sie war es pures analytisches Beobachten, das von beiden nicht als solches erkannt wurde – auch nicht von der Bedienung, von der sie aus sicherer Entfernung schon die ganze Zeit über beobachtet worden waren.

Karui, so war ihr Name, hatte das Gespräch fast von Anfang an mitverfolgt. Ihre Zeitschrift war in der Zwischenzeit nebensächlich geworden, wo so ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Typen mit eindeutiger Thematik doch wesentlich interessanter war. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie schon ihr Kichern unterdrücken müssen, um nicht aufzufallen und möglichst viel vom Wortwechsel der beiden auf zu schnappen. Von dem, was sie mitbekommen hatte, probierte sie, sich ein mehr oder weniger deutliches Bild von der Beziehung der beiden zu machen und so kam ihr die Idee, dort etwas aus zu helfen, wo Amor doch so eine Mühen hatte.

Mit einer dezenten Bewegung rutschte sie mit dem Hocker, auf dem sie saß, hinter dem Tresen an den PC neben der Kassen, so leise wie möglich, um den romantischen Blickaustausch der beiden einzigen Gäste nicht zu stören.

Von dem PC aus wurde die Playlist abgespielt, die in gemächlicher Lautstärke aus den Boxen an der Decke tönte. Ein wenig höherer Lautstärkepegel, ein nettes Liedchen – und das kuschelige Ambiente dürfte perfekt sein.

Bei dem Gedanken an ihren Plan musste Karui schelmisch grinsen und rieb sich voller Vorfreude die Hände. Was für ein Genius doch in ihr versteckt schlummerte! Sie ergriff die Maus und scrollte durch den Musikordner. Größtenteils Stücke, die eine Mischung aus Pop und Fahrstuhlmusik waren. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihr Augenmerk auf einen englischen Titel inmitten der Liste fiel.

[i]Das ist es![/i] Sie zog ihn in die Playlist, sodass er als nächster Song abgespielt werden würde. Ein genialer, wenn auch simpler Plan, und eine gute Tat noch dazu.

Eine weibliche, kühle Stimme riss sie aus ihren Tagträumen. „Hier." Eine blonde Frau, ein wenig älter als Karui und mit ihrer blassen Haut, der Haarfarbe und nicht zuletzt ihrer Oberweite optisch der genaue Gegenteil ihrer Person.

„Danke, Samui.", antwortete das rothaarige Mädchen mit der braun gebrannten Haut verträumt und nahm den Latte Macchiato, nach dem sie einige Zeit zuvor gefragt hatte, dankbar entgegen.

Samui sah sofort, dass Karui dabei war, etwas auszuhecken. Höchstwahrscheinlich etwas, dass höhere Gewalt erforderte und letzten Endes in einem absehbaren Desaster enden würde. Bewusst sprach sie leise, ohne aber nicht zumindest ein bisschen überheblich zu klingen. „Was hast du dir schon wieder in den Kopf gesetzt?"

Diese strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und wies diskret auf den Tisch mit den beiden Gästen hin. Ohne etwas näher zu erläutern, verstand die Fragende sofort und schüttelte daraufhin nur resigniert den Kopf. Für diese Kindergartenspielchen war sie einfach zu alt und wünschte sich, Karui würde sich endlich mal ihrem Alter entsprechend benehmen, genau wie Omoi, der hinten in der Küche wartete. „Du solltest aufhören, mit deinen primitiven Plänen in das Handwerk Amors zu pfuschen. Er wird ja wohl besser als du wissen, was er zu tun hat und was gut für die beiden da hinten ist.", meinte die Blonde verständnislos und verschwand im Hinterraum zu dem dritten des Trios.

„Pff..." Karui zog eine Grimasse und äffte Samui in ihrer Oberlehrermanier nach. „Du solltest aufhören, mit deinen primitiven Plänen in das Handwerk Amors zu pfuschen!" Sie wusste, dass ihr Vorhaben Früchte tragen würde, irgendwie, weshalb der Vorwurf ihrer Laune keinen Abbruch tat. Sie griff nach ihrem Kaffee und gerade als sie an ihm nippen wollte, kam ihr eine Idee, wie sie ihren Plan idiotensicher machen konnte. Nicht ohne Hintergedanken griente sie sich ins Fäustchen und platzierte zwei Trinkhalme im Becher, streite ein paar Zuckerherzen auf die geschlagene Milch – warum auch immer sie so ein kitschiges Zeug vorrätig hatten – und gönnte dem Getränk auch noch einen ordentlichen Schuss Sherry, um den Geschmack etwas abzurunden. Vermeintlich. Denn wie oft hatte der gute, alte Alkohol denn schon Menschen zusammengeführt? Unzählige, und das seit schier ewigen Zeiten. Karui war sich sicher, dass das kleine Special such hier seine Wirkung nicht verfehlen würde. Es durfte sie nicht verfehlen!

Inzwischen schwiegen die beiden vermeintlichen Turteltauben sich weiterhin unnachgiebig an. Immer wieder schielte der eine zum andere, ließ seinen Blick jedoch genau so schnell wieder abgleiten um zu vermeiden, dass ihre Augen sich unvermittelt trafen. Für sie war es schlicht das einfache Abschätzen der Gedankengänge und möglichen Absichten des anderen, für Karui allerdings sah es komplett anderes aus. Auf sie wirkte es wie ein scheuer Austausch verliebter Blicke; eine ganz böse Verwechslung.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Naruto auf einmal wissen und guckte Sasuke geradewegs an, um sein Unbehagen zu überspielen. Dieser schien in seinem Nachdenken versunken gewesen zu sein und hob scheinbar überrascht seinen Kopf. Er war beschäftigt damit gewesen, zu überlegen, wie er Naruto möglichst schonend beibringen könnte, dass er sich bei ihm keine falschen Hoffnungen machen sollte. Dabei wollte er jedenfalls noch versuchen, die von seinem Bruder aufgebaute Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, um sich nicht selbst zu verraten. Es brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er sich fing und in die Realität zurückfand.

Sasuke zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schlag du etwas vor." Nichts lag ihm ferner als Interesse vorzutäuschen und Naurto das Gefühl zu geben, dass sich aus ihrem sogenannten Date etwas Ernsteres entwickeln könnte, dementsprechend lag es in seiner Absicht, möglichst gleichgültig zu klingen.

[i]Schon wieder diese Masche![/i], stellte Naruto verärgert fest. [i]Glaubt der ernsthaft, dass der mich damit abschleppen kann?[/i] Seine Störrischkeit vervielfachte sich, ebenso seine Verdrossenheit. Er versteckte seine Hände unter dem Tisch und krallte sie wütend ins Sitzpolster seines Stuhles, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

„Erzähl mir doch etwas über dich.", schlug er stattdessen kleinlaut und mit gespielter Neugier vor, wobei er Mühe hatte, seine eigentliche Meinung für sich zu behalten und nicht damit herauszuplatzen. [i]Keine Sorge, bald hast du es hinter dir...[/i], sprach er sich selber Mut zu, die kritische Situation durchzustehen.

In diesem Moment, just, als Sasuke etwas erwidern wollte, drangen die eindringlichen Saxophontöne an ihre Ohren; die Musik erschien deutlich lauter als üblich, als würde der Hintergrund verfolgt werden, dass sie unter allen Umständen registriert werden sollte – was zweifelsohne auch gelang.

[i]Was zum Teufel...?[/i] Irritiert guckte jener durch das Café, bis sein Augenmerk auf die Bedienung traf, die sich rasch abwandte, um keinen Verdacht auf sich zu lenken. Karui schaute schnell weg – sie hatte sehen wollen, wie ihre beiden Versuchskaninchen reagieren – und unterdrückte ihr belustigtes Lächeln, während sie so tat, als würde sie in der Spiegelung des Monitors ihr Haar zurechtmachen. Trotz des Ablenkungsmanövers wurde Sasuke eben aufgrund dieser Handlung stutzig und konnte sich zusammenreimen, dass das Mädchen hinter der Theke hinter dem Anschlag auf ihre Gehörgänge steckte. So paranoid es auch klingen mochte, so begann er tatsächlich, an eine Verschwörung seines Schicksals gegen ihn zu glauben. Genervt ließ er seine Augen abschweifen und wandte sich wieder Naruto zu, als hätte er nichts bemerkt. Dennoch dachte er sich seinen Teil.

Dieser war vollkommen verwirrt und schien nicht mal die Quelle der Musik ausmachen zu können. Verunsichert lugte er zu Sasuke, der anscheinend bestätigend einen Blick mit der rothaarigen Bedienung an der Kasse austauschte.

Das konnte doch nur ein Albtraum sein!

Seine Wangen nahmen einen leichten Rotschimmer an und ihm war der Moment unglaublich peinlich, obgleich er ihn nicht selber verschuldet hatte.

Wie zum Beweis seines Verdachts stand Karui auf und brachte den beiden mit einem verstohlenen Lächeln den aufgehübschten Latte Macchiato an den Sitzplatz. Wortlos stellte sie ihn auf die Mitte des Tisches und zwinkerte den beiden ratlosen Männern verschwörerisch zu, ehe sie sich wieder zurückzog, um die beiden abermals aus der Ferne weiter beobachten zu können.

[i]Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder?[/i], ging es beiden zeitgleich durch den Kopf, wobei sie das Heißgetränk auf dem Tisch gleichermaßen kritisch in Augenschein nahmen.

[i]Weiber sind doch echt zu nichts gut...[/i], schloss Sasuke seinen Gedanken missbilligend ab, obwohl ihn doch die Antwort auf die Frage interessierte, was die Außenstehende dazu gebracht hatte, so zu handeln. Frauen waren und blieben wohl auf ewig ein unerklärliches Mysterium.

Ein bisschen angewidert schob er den Becher zu Naruto, welcher fragend dreinschaute.

„Nimm du. Ich mag diesen Süßkram nicht." Ihm war es egal, was sein Gegenüber von dieser Geste halten mochte, aber seine Aussage entsprach der Wahrheit; er mochte keine Süßigkeiten, geschweige denn Gerichte oder Getränke, die unnötigerweise gesüßt worden waren.

Unterschwellig wurde wieder Narutos Misstrauen geweckt, auch wenn er sich nach außen hin dankerfüllend zeigte und somit gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machte. Unsicher stocherte er mit einem der Strohhalme in dem Milchschaum herum und versuchte dabei, die Zuckerherzen zu ertränkten; sie lösten Unbehagen in ihm aus, insbesondere in Verbindung mit Sasukes erwartungsvollem Blick, der mal wieder auf ihm ruhte.

Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder hatte jemand hier die Heizung aufgedreht?

Tatsächlich war Sasukes Aufmerksamkeit in Narutos Richtung gelenkt, lag entgegen des Anscheins aber beim Inhalt des Bechers, den die Bedienung vorbeigebracht hatte. Bei deren Auftreten war es ihr durchaus zuzutrauen, dem Getränk etwas beigemischt zu haben, um den vermeintlichen Fortschritt des Rendezvous zu beschleunigen – eine böse Vorahnung beschlich den Uchiha und sein Blick wanderte hoch zu seinem Gegenüber, das gerade an dem Kaffeegetränk nippte. Erwartungsvoll beobachtete er ihn und wartete darauf, dass etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschah. Wobei ohnehin absehbar war, das etwas dergleichen früher oder später passieren würde.

Eigentlich trank Naruto nur, um sich seine Nervosität und sein Misstrauen nicht anmerken zu lassen und Sasuke in der Sicherheit zu wiegen, der Köder geschluckt zu haben; lediglich um im passenden Moment mit multipler Wucht zurückzuschlagen und so sich und seinen etwaigen Nachfolgern ein für alle mal Ruhe zu verschaffen. Da mussten schon mal Opfer gebracht werden, das war es ihm wert. Insgeheim freute er sich schon auf das entsetzte Gesicht, das Sasuke machen würde. Auch, wenn er noch nicht genau wusste, was er selber eigentlich in Planung hatte, um ihm besagte Lektion zu erteilen.

„Was guckst du so?", fragte er nach. Das unnachgiebige Starrten seiten Sasukes war ihm nicht so ganz geheuer und verstärkte seine Vorurteile nur. Neugierig auf die Erklärung legte er seinen Kopf schief und schärfte seinen Blick mit der Aussicht, somit Lügen identifizieren zu können. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Absicht verursachte das Schieflegen des Hauptes aber, dass es so aussah, als wolle er Sasuke mit niedlicher Miene anschmachten.

„Darf ich denn nicht?", entgegnete Angesprochener mit einem Tonfall zwischen schuldbewusst und giftig, für den Laien, der vor ihm saß, also undefinierbar und absolut missverständlich. Sein angebliches Kokettieren war nicht viel mehr als der klägliche Versuch, seinen Sarkasmus zu unterdrücken.

„So meinte ich das nicht...", gab Naruto eingeschüchtert zurück. Um nicht auf die Flirt-Offensive einzugehen, ließ er den Trinkhalm ruhen und nahm dieses Mal gleich mehrere große Schlucke auf einmal. Selbst, wenn er es nicht zugab, machte ihn die bloße Anwesenheit Sasukes nervös. Schließlich wusste er nicht, was dieser von ihm dachte – und zukünftig von ihm denken würde oder was für Vorstellungen er hatte. Doch um genau zu seinen, waren es ebendiese Spekulationen, die ihn so aus der Fassung brachten. Immerhin hatte er einen leibhaftigen Kerl vor sich, der auf Männer stand... Konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer kommen für ihn? Der Teufel wusste, was Sasuke noch für ihn selbst vorgesehen hatte. Böse Dinge. Und der die Position anspielenden Bemerkung von vorhin nach auch ziemlich schmerzhafte. Naruto ertränkte die Gedanken vergeblich mit einem weiteren großen Schluck, wobei er zunehmend röter anlief und ihm immer wärmer wurde, nicht zuletzt wegen des „Specials".

Dies entging auch Sasuke nicht und seine Befürchtung schien sich dementsprechend zu bestätigen. So eine Röte im Gesicht – und auch an einer sonstigen Stelle des menschlichen Körpers – war definitiv nicht gesund und in jeglicher Hinsicht ein Grund zur Besorgnis. Sei nun dahingestellt, ob es eine Gefahr für das leibliche Wohl des Betroffenen oder eher der eigenen Person darstellte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", erkundigte er sich nach dem Zustand Narutos, auch wenn er dies mehr aus eigenem Interesse tat. Es lag keineswegs in seinem Sinne, ihn nachher nach Hause tragen zu müssen; vielmehr wäre er ja auch dazu gezwungen, den anderen mit zu sich zu nehmen, da er dessen Adresse ja nicht kannte.

Mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, wie alles auszuarten drohte.

Langsam hob Naruto seinen Kopf, traute sich dabei aber nicht, in die schwarzen Augen zu schauen. Zögerlich nickte er. „Es ist nur total warm hier, findest du nicht?" Er platzierte ein ungezwungenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, um das Flair ein wenig aufzulockern. Nebenbei fächerte er sich mit seiner Hand Luft zu.

[i]Na großartig... Typisch Weiber – müssen immer alles noch viel schlimmer machen, als es ohnehin schon ist...[/i] „Sollen wir lieber gehen?", fragte Sasuke mehr oder weniger mitfühlend; in erster Linie ging es ihm darum, selber dieser unangenehmen Situation entfliehen zu können und nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, sie sei womöglich geplant.

Der angesprochene Blondschopf versuchte, sich zu fangen, schluckte schwer und bejahte anschließend mit einer weiteren Kopfbewegung. Seine Lippen presste er zusammen; jegliches falsche Wort könnte ein indirektes Todesurteil für ihn bedeuten. Wenn er sich schon als Schwuler ausgeben musste, dann wollte er gefälligst nicht als Tucke dastehen! Die alleinige Vorstellung ließ ihn vor Schrecken erschaudern.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken stimmte Sasuke selber zu und stand auf. Naruto tat es ihm gleich und sprintete regelrecht panikartig zur Tür, wo er dort der Höflichkeit wegen jedoch noch auf seine Begleitung – oder wie man Sasuke in dieser Hinsicht auch nennen konnte – wartete. Im Vorbeigehen warf Sasuke dem Mädchen hinter dem Tresen einen destruktiven Blick zu, der ihr durch Mark und Bein ging und sie zusammenzucken ließ. Er sagte alles und machte gesprochene Worte überflüssig. Er machte der Empfängerin unmissverständlich klar, dass – was auch immer ihm jetzt bevorstehen sollte – es nur ihre Schuld war und er nicht zögern würde, Rache an ihr auszuüben.

Wehleidig seufzend griff Karui erneut zu ihrer Zeitschrift. Ihr Genius hatte sich als mehr größenwahnsinnig denn genial herausgestellt. Beschämt guckte sie weg und ein schlechtes Gewissen ergriff sie, auch wenn sie doch eigentlich das erreichen sollte, was sie ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte.

Erleichtert atmete Naruto draußen tief durch und genoss die frische Luft, die scheinbar einen direkten Kontrast zu der Schwüle im Inneren der Cafés war. Auf Dauer war es ihm einfach zu stickig geworden, allerdings lag dies wohl mehr an der Atmosphäre und seinem Gegenüber und nicht an akuten Sauerstoffmangels, wie er es sich einredete. Wenigstens konnte jenes allem Anschein nach weit genug denken, den Blonden aus dem Gefahrenherd hinaus zu bugsieren, ehe dessen Kreislauf kollabierte. Eine logische Folge, wenn die Hälfte des im Körper vorhandenen Blutes sich im Kopf sammelt.

„Geht's wieder?" Auf die Frage hin nickte Naruto stumm. Seinem Gefühl nach hatte er seine Zunge verschluckt. Er wusste nicht, weshalb er so reagierte, besser gesagt sein Körper, denn seine Sinne waren immerhin klar. Nun gut, vielleicht war es seine blühende Fantasie, die ihm die verschiedensten erschreckenden Szenen und Bilder vor Augen vorführte... Jedenfalls war es ihm nicht mehr möglich, Sasuke anzugucken, ohne in seinem Kopfkino ein Opfer dessen perversen Handlungen zu werden. Nun rumorte auch der scheinbar harmlose Kaffee schwer in Narutos Magen.

[i]Wenn der mir jetzt hier umkippt, bringe ich ihn um![/i], dachte Sasuke voller Grimm und griff Naruto stützend unter die Schulter. Er hatte nicht im Geringsten Lust, sein unfreiwilliges Anhängsel auch noch bis zu sich nach Hause schleppen zu müssen; das Date an sich bot zu genüge eine unerwartete Anstrengung, allem voran das Verstellen seiner Persönlichkeit. Nervig, aber als kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer blieb der Glaube, sein Bruder würde ihn nach bestandener Aufgabe endlich in Ruhe lassen. Das Bisschen musste er noch durch.

Dass Sasuke ihn anfasste, verschlimmerte Narutos Zustand sogar. Er senkte den Kopf, damit seine vor Schrecken aufgerissenen Augen und die tomatengleichen Wangen nicht noch mehr auffielen und ein falsches Bild vermittelten. [i]Was grabbelt der mich an?[/i] Misstrauisch schielte Naruto zu seiner Stütze, guckte jedoch schnell wieder weg, damit ihre Blicke sich nicht noch womöglich trafen.

[i]Diese dämliche Tussi muss dem etwas hineingekippt haben...[/i], vermutete Sasuke und unbewusst begann er tatsächlich ein wenig, sich Sorgen zu machen, diesmal nicht nur aus Egoismus. Er kannte Naruto zwar nicht sonderlich gut, doch war sogar jemand wie er zu Mitleid gegenüber einer anderen Person fähig – auch, wenn sein Tonfall es nicht vermuten ließ.

„Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!", knurrte er und seine Fassade begann erstmals zu bröckeln.

Naruto ging es inzwischen so schlecht, dass auch er nicht mehr an seine Rolle dachte. „Halt die Klappe...!", gab er zu Sasukes Erstaunen bissig zurück und ächzte. Alles drehte sich plötzlich – er vertrug Alkohol äußerst schlecht, zumal er mehr als die Hälfte des Getränks auf einmal hinunter gekippt hatte – und sein Magen – Milch vertrug er übrigens auch nicht – zog sich immer wieder schmerzhaft zusammen. Von Leid geplagt ächzte er abermals und ließ seinen Kopf mutlos hängen.

Den Kompagnon überraschte die selbstbewusste Antwort des Jüngeren und ein Gefühl der Schuld beschlich ihn. Auch wenn er sich bemühte, es zu verdrängen, so war es sich bewusst, am Zustand dessen nicht ganz unschuldig zu sein – vor allem der seelischen Verfassung, wie er dachte. Er musste etwas tun.

Ohne Vorwarnung packte er Naruto und hob ihn auf seinen Rücken, um ihn Huckepack zu tragen. Dieser, vollkommen verblüfft, war zu schwach, um sich zu wehren, protestierte dafür mit seiner kraftvollen Stimme umso lautstärker.

„Was machst du da?", zeterte er aufgebracht und begann zu zappeln, auch wenn es ihm selber Übelkeit herbeiführte. „Lass mich los! Du Perverser!"

Den letzten Ausdruck überhörte Sasuke bewusst und hielt Narutos Beine fest. „Stellt dich nicht so an, schließlich kannst du kaum laufen, Baka!" Auf einmal war sein gesamter Groll an den Tag gerufen und er war nicht gewillt, Widerrede zu dulden. Alles, was galt: Es endlich hinter sich bringen und mit der Sache abschließen. Komme was wolle. Seine Geduld war ein für alle mal am Ende.

Auf den drohenden Ton hin beschloss Naruto, lieber zu schweigen und sich zu ergeben. Er hielt ruhig, auch wenn er immer noch trotzig dreinschaute und schmollte. Widerwillig klammerte er sich an Sasuke, dieser sah im Wesentlichten auch nicht zufriedener aus. Wortlos ging er in die Richtung, aus der er vorhin gekommen war, zur U-Bahn, auch wenn er noch kein wirkliches Ziel vor Augen hat.

Das Schaukeln auf dem Rücken des Älteren beruhigte Narutos hitziges Gemüt allmählich und machte ihn müde. Anfangs zögernd legte er seinen Kopf auf dessen Schultern, als keine nennenswerte Reaktion kam, entspannte er sich.

„Gewöhn dich bloß nicht daran." Lediglich diese Bemerkung bot einen kleinen Wermutstropfen, der ihn trotz dessen nicht großartig störte.

Schweigend ging Sasuke seines Weges. Seine Laune war in den Minusbereich gerutscht, was man an seiner eisigen Miene auch eindeutig ablesen konnte. Sie war kälter und härter als sonst. Ihn beschäftigt eigentlich nichts mehr als die Antwort auf eine einzige Frage, die in seinem Kopf herum geisterte und auf die er selbstständig wohl keine Antwort finden würde. Sie hätte in einer Situation wie seiner nicht ironischer sein können.

„Und was jetzt?"


End file.
